Forums Ain't So Fun When They're About You
by Really Big Hat
Summary: What happens when our favorite operatives come across some KND forums? 86/60, 1/362, 2/5 and 3/4


**Okay first, I wanna say sorry for the cruddy title. I couldn't think of a good one.**

**Second, I'm kind of suffering from a small writer's block, so bare with me please.**

**Third, I got the idea from scrolling through the KND Couples forums.**

**And last, but not least, don't bail on me in the beginning when it seams like everyone's bashing 3/4, cuz their not, and it happens to all the couples in the story. Trust me.**

**I don't own KND, or the Panda Warriors, Courting Commanders, or the Yelling Troopers.**

* * *

><p>(Fanny's POV)<p>

I chuckled as I read the screen. "Are you serious?" I muttered, continuing to read the forum. "This is gold!"

"What'cha reading, 86?" a far too familiar voice asked from behind. I turned my head, seeing a raven haired boy known as Numbuh 60.

"Just reading these forums. Not like you would know what that means." I scoffed, turning my head back to my laptop screen. Patton maneuvered his head around mine, to where he was able to see the screen also.

"Panda Warriors?" he asked, reading the heading. "What the crud is that!"

I shrugged. "Some club that supports Numbuhs 3 and 4 together." I chuckled at the obvious thought as Sector V walked in.

Patton snickered and motioned them over. "Com here guys!" he called, trying hard to maintain his laughter.

"What is it, Numbuh 60?" Nigel asked, walking up to us.

"Check this out." he motioned to the computer screen, holding his laughter. At first, Nigel just stared at the screen, then after a few seconds of staring, he burst into laughter.

"What? Let us see!" Hoagie complained, stretching his neck out to where he was able to see the computer. He fell to the floor instantly, laughing as Abby did the same thing. Wally and Kuki just blushed and turned away from each other. We all continued our laughter as I moved my mouse pointer to another icon and clicked on it.

"Oh! Here's another one! I cheered. "Only it's for Numbuhs 2 and 5!" I laughed, pointing at the screen.

The said two operatives got up directly from the ground and widened their eyes. "What?" Abby said, in pure disbelief. The two raced towards the computer screen and stared. "Numbuh 5 does not believe this." she whispered, completely in a shock-like-trance.

I snickered, looking over at the group. Two were blushing, trying to avoid eye contact, one was completely shocked, one had a sly look on his face, while the bald Brit was snickering at the four. "Oh! Click on that one!" Patton pointed to the screen. I smirked and clicked it. As if on cue, our Supreme Leader walked in, nonchalantly.

"Hey sir! Come here!" I called, laughing.

She shrugged and made her way here. "Hey guys, what'cha looking at?" I smirked and motioned my hand to the screen. "The Courting Commanders?" she asked, half shocked, half confused. "What is the meaning of this!" she asked, seeing the names of who the forum was for.

"Apparently, you and Mr. Uno have fans." Patton slyly joked.

"Wait, what!" Nigel raced towards the screen, his face turning red.

"Okay, THAT I saw coming!" I chuckled, falling to the floor in laughter. "Thank goodness I won't have to live through that kind of humiliation!" I exclaimed through laughs.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Fanny." Rachel smirked, her hand on the mouse.

I raised from the floor and stared at her along with Patton. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Apparently, there's a group called The Yelling Troopers who support the romantic relation ship of." she paused, looking at me and Numbuh 60. "Fanny and Patton."

I flustered, my eyes growing to the size of tennis balls. Everyone ceased their current awkward states and started laughing.

"Why so red, guys?" Nigel taunted. "Afraid of the truth?"

I growled and stormed away. "Relationships are stupid anyway!" I shouted before moving through the doors of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! I've been meaning to write a fic with almost all of the couples! (I didn't put 8384 or 23/35 in it cuz I was afriad it would get to repetive... Maybe next time. Sorry.) I was trying to lean more to the 86/60 side cuz well, it was originally going to be an all 86/60 story and I got the idea while scrolling throught the 86/60 forum ^.^**

**RBH**


End file.
